The sophistication of today's automobiles continues to increase, a trend driven by an ever-expanding suite of electronic control subsystems. As the number of electronic control subsystems increases, their integration is becoming a serious challenge for automakers. Generally, each subsystem is connected to other vehicle systems by way of one or more electrical connections (e.g., wires). Automakers generally would like to limit the number of connections between subsystems, because such connections adversely affect an automaker's bottom line. Thus, by limiting the number of connections between subsystems, automakers can deliver products that are more cost-competitive.
Of particular importance in automotive applications are so called current switches such as half-bridge current switches. Current switches are sometimes employed to drive motors by changing the current to the motor, which in turn changes the electrical flux near the motor to drive the motor's rotation. Like many other electronic control subsystems, existing current switches generally require several inputs to operate properly. Thus, existing current switches require several wires or other connections to connect to other vehicle subsystems. These connections are costly, especially given that current switches are typically located in densely packed and valuable vehicle locations.
As such, the present invention serves to simplify the integration of electronic control systems.